The Wolf Queen
by Yui-kun23
Summary: After Robert's rebellion, Robert marries Lyanna, who leaves the tower of joy alive with an heir, the true heir of the iron throne, only to hide his heritage by claiming to be Robert's child. With that, the Queen readying herself to rule and trying to find a balance between the good and evils of her kingdom. (I. Lannister vs Starks) Hybrid of book and show components.
1. Lyanna I

**LYANNA**

Lyanna Targaryen did not recognize the feeling overwhelming her whole body and soul. The only time she'd ever something similar was when she'd heard of the dreadful end to her father and brother's lives. Burned alive, slow and painful, until their bodies were nothing but grey pierced through her chest, straight into her heart – they died because of her, because she was a woman who'd loved a man she shouldn't.

She'd loved, only for her heart to shattered into million pieces upon hearing that the prince had fallen, that she would no longer hear his beautiful voice, or lay on his arms. The man that she wanted to stand at the end of the world, gone.

A strong wave of pain burned deep in her chest, lingered for a while, only to be overcome by the one sensation stronger than her pain There it was, warmness that she had no words to describe, spreading through her chest as she met those eyes.

The eyes, the same shade of a grey winter, just like her brothers, just like the ones she saw in a mirror. They were the eyes of her son.  
Her son.

"My Lady."

A voice called out for her, follow by a few footsteps. She raised her eyes up to see Sir Arthur Dayne,"I'm sorry to disturbed you," he said, not daring to edge closer."But my sister has asked if you would like to join us for diner?"

She wasn't surprised by his request, and a small smile slipped into her lips before she shifted her eyes from Ser Arthur Dayne and back to her son. His hair was still very thin, falling across his forehead while some curled around his face. His chubby cheeks were smooth and lightly painted pink in a rosy rash. A small button nose and full pouty lips completed the tiny face. She was grateful to Ser Arthur and Lady Ashara each time she saw her son's little face. Without them, she doubted if she would have lived to be with her child.

"I will gladly join you, thank you," she informed him, not taking her eyes off her child. "And yes, Ser Arthur, you may hold him."

She wasn't too unobservant to have missed the looks that he giae to the babe every time she Lady Ashara held him. Ser Arthur longed to touch the little boy, and upon her offrance, his eyes became soft and warm. Somehow, this hurt Lyanna. Ser Arthur looked upon her son the way her husband should have, would have, had things been different. Yet even imagining Rhaegar looking upon their son was foolish, a dream A dream that cannot be granted no matter how much I ask the gods, she thought.

Yet despite Ser Arthur's obvious excitement at the thought, his voice quivered as he said, "I-I don't think…I believe that the boy would find it unpleasant to be held by a stranger."

Lyanna raised an eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous, Ser Arthur, you are no stranger."

Ser Arthur was about as far from a stranger as any man could be. He and Lyanna weren't necessarily friends. He wasn't her dear brother Eddard or Ashara. Still, for almost a year, he had been the only man, besides Ser Gerold, that she trusted with her son's life if anything was to happened to her.

Lyanna, therefore, continued to impress this upon him, "If I weren't for your and your sister's kindness, I would have died without ever holding my son. I would have left my child alone in this treacherous world."

"So please," she says rising up, and walking to Ser Arthur. "As a token of my gratitude, hold him" she said softly, carefully handing her son to the knight.

Ser Arthur for a moment just stood there, his eyes intent on the child, like he had never seen a babe in his life. Finally, however, he gently brings the babe to his chest, and the little boy responded by tucking his damp face against the warm body. Arthur shot at look at Lyanna , a little lost at the babe's action, before realizing that her eyes are filled with tears.

Realizing she was caught, Lyanna curled her hands together in her lap, and stammered, "I'm sorry, I just…"

She did not know how to explain it. Seeing Arthur with her son, had received the sharp pain in her heart. Memories of her husband, the man that fought a war for her, for their love, flashed before her eyes. It was all wrong! Rhaegar should have been the one holding their son.

"Lyanna," Ser Arthur whispered, gently squeezing her hand. She hadn't even realized he'd gotten up, but the touch felt like all that was holding her together at the moment.

"What's his name?" Ser Arthur finally asked, his eyes soft, soothing. He wanted desperately to help her, Lyanna knew it. He succeeded as well. The vivid memories that haunted her were driven out by the thought of her child. He looked so much like her, almost nothing like her husband. It hurt, some, but it made the choice of his name easy. She couldn't use the name her husband had picked out, not now. He looked like a Northerner, so he needed a Northern name. "Jon," she declared.

Arthur nodded approvingly. He stared at her, before finally speaking. "I promise you, by the old gods and the new, by the Lord of Light and any others too-House of Dyane will protect your child and you until our last day."

"You would make such a pledge for your whole house, for your sister?

"My sister would do anything for him; I know it. She would allow no harm come to come to him," he assured her, his eyes fierce. "We may have had our differences, but my sister and I were loyal to Prince Rhaegar. We will protect his only child. We will protect Prince Jon."

Lyanna appreciated his loyalty, and he was right. Lady Ashara would never hurt Jon, she had fallen in love with him the moment she saw him. Perhaps the boy simply filled the black hole left in Ashara's heart at the death of her daughter; Lyanna did not mind. Lady Ashara deserved happiness.

Her expression softened "I understand your love for my son, but it is your kindness to me I cannot comprehend. I have only brought your family misfortune."

Ser Arthur looked Lyanna in the eye, and said very plainly, as if it should have been obvious, " Had Rhaegar lived, you would have been Queen, but even now you are Queen Mother the woman who bore the true King."

With that said, and without taking his eyes away from her, he handed Jon back to his mother. He let his hands rest on hers, and then knelt. "You must change this treacherous world, Your Grace. For Jon, for the people, and for your husband. You must do those things Rhaegar once wanted to ."

His words rung dangerously true. Though Lyanna and Rhaegar had married for love, not alliances or heirs, he was Rhaegar's heir. He had the right to inheritance the Iron Throne, the right to be King.

Yet Lyanna and Ser Arthur both knew that few desired a Targaryen King after the bloody war to overthrow the mad Aerys II _. They would slaughter Jon if we declare him Rhaegar's son, just like they slaughtered Rhaenys and Aegon ._

Lyanna refused to risk her son's life. She could not lose her son. Her son.

The only way for the Jon become the heir to the Iron Throne – or hide the fact that he already was more accurately– was for Lyanna to wed the man that killed her husband, the man that she was betrothed to before everything happened, who technically she still was betrothed to. Only then could she claim Jon was his child, give him his throne, and his life.

Lyanna did not forget that doing so would make her Queen, a dangerous thing, but with it would come the power to cleanse the name of House Targaryen… the power to do all the things Rhaegar would have. Yet even that Lyanna was not sure made it worth it.  
Then Ser Arthur's words echoed in her head,'For Jon, for the people, and for your husband.'

Jon.

Jon.

Jon.

She did not waste a second before looking down upon his very familiar grey eyes, but she took time before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. Finally, she whispered softly, her voice choking a little as she lifted her finger to trace the babe's rosy cheek, "My child, my dearest child, for you I will do what I must do, as is my duty as a mother. Even if it means that I am sacrificing myself for you. I hope someday you will understand, or even forgive me. "

To protect her child. It will be worth it.


	2. Gerold I

**Thank you for your reviews guys. I really appreciate as well people who follow the story and favorite. It really makes my day seen it. As well sorry to dissapoint you, this chapter wont be long but short as it gives a brieft introduce to the first arc of this story. But in the next chapter it will be long. So please keep follow and favorite the story.**

* * *

 **Gerold**

He no longer held the title of Lord Commander, but his title as King's Guard Could not be ripped away from his so easily. He had sworn for life to serve and protect his King and the Royal Family.

Serve. Obey. Protect.

He had lived by this vows and would continued to do so-for his King. But for the usurper-never . Gerold thought, buckling his sword around his waist. He'd sworn to serve the rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and that oath was his sole reason to continue clinging to life.

But it had not turned out well. Blood had been shed, and many good men were dead. He'd believed Rhaegar would be a better King than Aerys, but look what had happened. He did not want to judge the prince, but, his love for the Stark girl had driven the prince to a different kind of madness as Rhaegar locked her away, and started a war.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. It didn't matter any more. He had to focus on what was to come.

Before long, Gerold found himself standing not far away from his sole reason to continue living, continue moving forward: the rightful Lord of the Seven kingdoms, son of Prince Rhaegar, and the now-Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Jon Targaryen. The trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar, couldn't look any less Targaryen, though. He was all Stark- wolf's blood, not dragon blood.

The boy in question was set on his keeper's lap, his head resting against the beautiful woman's chest as she wrapped her arms against him and kissed his was no deny that Lady Ashara loved the prince more than anything. She never left the Prince's side, and showed her affection freely.

Time passed, and the Prince and his keeper lay under the shade of a lotus tree in the palace's garden. Gerald wanted to leave them in peace, but knowing his duty, he came and walked towards the..

"Lady Ashara."

Ashara looked up, her violet eyes staring at his. She acknowledged his presence with a melancholy smile, before sweeping her eyes back towards the Prince. "Does Prince Oberyn Martell really need Jon presence?"

"It was the only term by which Prince Martell would agree to accept the queen's invitation, m'lady," he replied, looking at the sleeping form of the prince. "I do not why he wants the Prince presence, however to have peace with Dorne, we need Prince Oberyn, so we need Prince Jon. "

Ashara bit her lip, still holding the Prince in her arms. She looked almost as if holding Jon was the only thing that is preventing her from falling apart completely. He understood why.

The Queen had invited Prince Oberyn of l, House of Martell e, to King's Landing to ask him to find peace with House Stark and House Baratheon. It was a bold attempt, and many, including the King, hadn't dared try. Now someone was, and a woman at that. Still, Ser Gerald knew was a woman, but far from a lady. What he and Arthur had learned in their time in the tower was that Robert Baratheon was in love with a dream. For the past moons, Lyanna had acted meek.

It wasn't hard; she had lost so much: Brother, father and husband. All the people dearest to her, gone. Yet she'd taken her time for mourning, and now was the fiery woman was back.

"I understand your concern, Lady Ashara. Prince Oberon still holds a grudge for the injustice done against his sister," He says, hand clenching tightly on his sword's grip. "But I doubt he would harm Prince Jon. He's just a babe." .

Lady Ashara rode from the grass, keeping the sleeping Jon tucked into the crook of her neck. Cascading dark hair brushed against Jon cheek, and her violet eyes coldly rested upon Ser Gerald."Elia's son was just a babe when he was murdered, and the Princess not much older. Would the prince show mercy to the usurper-dog who denied justice for his niece, nephew and dear sister?" 

Ser Gerald didn't respond, he just tightly clenched the grip of his sword and looked down.

Those poor children did not deserved such a cruel fate. No one did.

"Now, we should be getting ourselves ready. The Queen chose us to escort Prince Jon bring him to her chamber," He tells her, ending their talks in the usual fashion. Neither of them interfered much, but the boy in Lady Ashara's eyes was their reason for being alive. There was never much to be discussed between them beyond that.


	3. Arthur I

_**ARTHUR**_

He swore an oath to serve the King, to stand by his side to the end of his dying days, to the last breath of his life, from his darkest days to his most glorious days, and yet, he has failed. Instead Arthur would devote his life to protecting Rhaegar's last living child, to atone for his sin for not being able to protect House Targaryen.

Yet Now his oath means he must protect Rhaegar's Lady wife… the ruling Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and wife of Robert Baratheon. Arthur could hardly look at the King without imagining his head on a silver plate. This desire grows each time he holds Jon, the tiny babe wrapped up in a cloth, looking even smaller in Arthur's arms than he truly is. The burning rage is the worst when he called Jon, 'son'. Arthur always had to prays to the gods for strength to keep his rage under control.

It has been a year since Robert's rebellion came to an end, and still widows howl, orphans cry, and sorrow persists in everyone's heart. It is all for a new King, one driven by his love for his kidnapped Lady.

Yet the war was built on a lie. Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna Stark, never raped her. He loved her as she loved him. Arthur remembers well, how the smooth cloth tied their hands together. He can still see how, in that moment, nothing mattered to either of them: not honor, duty, or family. Nothing at all mattered, but the two of them as they vowed their love for each other.

Then, not long after they had wed, Lyanna Stark, began to carry Rhaegar's child in her womb, though now she is believed to have carried Robert's. Arthur doesn't ask about of how Lyanna had managed to explain Jon as Robert's son. The once he'd considered asking, but her cold eyes stopped him. He hopes someday she will be able to answer without shedding tears.

Still, there are calm moments when Lyanna is just a woman, as she spends time in her favorite spot in the Red Keep's gardens. Right next to a water fountain. It's incredibly beautiful, surrendered by the most colorful, wild and exotic types of flowers that grew within.

It becomes a significant place later on for the Queen and her beloved sister Ashara. As this place mostly becomes a habit to find Prince Jon with either of them, both of them having a smile on their face. Even better for Ashara, who's smiles becomes more vibrant than before.

But now as he watches her, he sees the light play on her face as she contemplates the treasure on her arms. The babe follows every movement of her eyes as if though Ashara might escape if he does not hold her with his gaze.

"Oh little one," she croons. "You must be tired my little pup," she says as Jon nuzzles his face toward her breast.

Arthur remains silent

He is a Knight of the Kingsguard, and while the Kingsguard hears and sees all, they do not speak of it. The secrets instead burn in their minds.

At the moment, his thoughts turn to the young prince of Dorne, who Robert denies justice for the murder for his sister and her children. It seems he is now to come to King's Landing at the Queen's invitation. It is an unforeseen move in the eyes of many, but those who know the She-Wolf have long been expecting her to make a move. That does not mean, however, that all who know her are pleased. The King, for example, is furious. He does not want the Dornish snake near 'his child,' and he makes this well known.

"How could you allow that vicious snake near my son?" Robert's bellow echoes through the chamber, but Lyanna doesn't flinch. Most women would show fear, but Lyanna doesn't. She stands her ground.

"Our son, not yours, Robert," she fires back. "And what I'm doing is for the good of the Kingdom. These bridges must be rebuilt if we are to avoid further bloodshed."

"Damned the people!" Robert steps forward, and Arthur's hand instinctively moves to grasp the hilt of Dawn. He does not need the sword, however, because Robert simply leans in to brush his fingers along her cheeks.

"I am not going to lose you or our child, not again." He adds firmly. "Now that we have started a family."

"And you won't," she replies calmly, her hands bringing his cheeks forward until his forehead is against hers. "But you must trust me. I beg of you to let me do what is right, not just for the kingdom, but for our child. For Jon, so he inherits a better kingdom that we have lived in."

"For Jon?" he asks.

"Yes. For Jon." she insists.

Robert leans away, taking note of Ser Arthur's presence. "If any harm that comes to my queen and my child," his bright blue eyes harden. "Kill that snake."

Arthur nods. _I won't forsake my vows. Not ever again._ He won't allow any harm come to Lyanna or Jon, as he has vowed, that in his last breathe, that his duty lies in protecting them as they are the few people who are left to live for.

At that time, a fortnight flies by and finally, the day comes for Prince Oberyn's arrival in King's Landing.

For that day, the king has announced that his party and he are to go on a hunt, and of course, this is arranged by the King's Hand, Jon Arryn. Was the only man that was able to place Robert's range under control. Something that no other man has dared to do, as they fear of what the King might possibly do to them.

"Your grace, it is time." He says as he moves to join with Lyanna by her side.

The Queen, who has been admiring the view from the balcony, she spoke. "It has its beauty."

Arthur hesitates (before), replying "Yes, your grace."

"You can cut off with 'your grace' Arthur. You know I'm not fit to be a lady, not fit to even be locked away in a city that I must call home. Yet despite this, a crown has changed everything. My heart does not longer need, but my actions will define who I am."

She turns to face him fully then.

"So, will I ask you once again Arthur, will you stand beside me in every choice that I make? Do I know where does your loyalty lies?" she asks, as Arthur sees a glint of an unsettled flash in her grey eyes.

Arthur gently touches her hand and grasps hers, pulling in his chest; lying on the left side of his breast. Where his heart lay beating. Her eyes glued to his.

"My life is to serve you and Jon. Every choice you will make, I'll stand beside you wrong or right Lyanna Stark."

As my good friend Gerold and my dearest sister Ashara have claimed to do the same. As she is the light of this kingdom. She is the salvation, the healer for this petrify Kingdom that had been tormented by Aerys reign.

A faint smile makes its way onto her face. "Then I have nothing to fear." Her eyes shift down to where her hand lie down on.

He shakes his head. "You will never have to." He replies, squeezing her hand.

* * *

As odd it was to watch the dark-skinned Dornishman sat down, carelessly watching the prince playing with the pillow, trying to eat in reality. Arthur kept remains in his place, seated beside Prince Jon on the bed, the knight's fingers laced with the prince's tiny ones.

For a year old baby, he sure was still tiny, could it be he isn't fed properly? Or is this how children slowly begin to develop their body?

"He won't break." The second prince drawls in his heavy southern accent. "So please stop with this patronizing." He releases a slow sigh before he settles himself, running a hand through his hair.

Arthur's eyes turn to Jon who is now playing with his fingers, trying to eat them. "May I ask my prince, what are your real thoughts on who is to come to King's Landing?" Arthur bluntly asks.

"I was invited." He replies.

"Are those your real thoughts? To step in King's Landing because of a mere invitation?"

Prince Oberyn's eyes gaze at Arthur. "You ask me, why I am here? You know the answer, Arthur. Justice."

"Justice." I knew it why he is here. No doubt of it. "So you decided to reject the Queen's offer and chose that path."

"Then what would you have done, Arthur?" He growls." You that have a sister. Would you have craved for justice to be done or done nothing and allowed the gods to laugh at you because you are cursed and bound to protecting your king."

He is no-"

"That's enough." A familiar voice cut through his declaration, capturing their attention. Arthur's eyes widen and his breath caught.

Lyanna was stunned. Her long curly brown hair fell straight down her shoulders and back, except for a braid ringing her brow like a tiara. She looked like a queen. His eyes took in the dress; black as ebony, with gold lace trim about the neck and sleeves.

It wasn't her colours yet it matches her.

"Your grace." Arthur drops to a knee while Oberyn stays sitting.

"So the girl decides to join us." He drawls, his elbows upon the arms of the chair, fingers pressed together. "You finally decide to stop hiding in the forest."

"I haven't Prince Oberyn," She says as she sits in the chair beside Oberyn. Her gaze locks with his inky eyes, her lips curved into a smile. "I brought the forest with me."

The Dornishman leans back, taken aback yet a grin slowly stretching across his lips. "A girl in a forest is a dangerous place, you won't survive."

She is not a girl. She has never been.

A wolfish look glints in her face for a moment and she replies, "But a wolf does; they become man's greatest fear."

Prince Oberyn chuckles, a rare action he has done. "So the rumours are indeed true," the man leans forward, grinning. "You have the wolf-blood. The She-wolf so they have named you."

The She-wolf had, they already named her through the seven kingdoms once she was crowned Queen; the rumours had spread out from the coldness of the north to the warmth of the south. Although it does fit her, she needs to change as she is no longer just as "She," but also now the Queen.

"You must not haven't come just to confirm for such rumours Prince Oberyn," Lyanna muses, carefully. "You are no man who would travel this far, especially to King's Landing without cause. Therefore, the only reasonable reason is for your revenge against the Lannister."

Oberyn raises a brow, clearly as confused as Arthur was. Until Lyanna continues, her words. "I'm not as thick as you imagine. I understand the pain you have gone through." Her hand moves to touch her heart. "I lost the two dearest people I most cared for: my father and my brother who had an incredible road laid ahead."

Lyanna's older brother, Brandon Stark – eldest son and the late heir to Winterfell. Arthur saw his presence in the Lord Whent's great tournament. It had been one of the greatest tourneys in all seven kingdoms, where all the greatest champions had gone only for Rhaegar to best them all.

Still, in the time that he had been guarding the tower, Lyanna had shared stories of her childhood times; many stories involved her siblings who she cherished as they same do for her.

So, he knows how much she loves Brandon, the way she speaks about him, and how devastated she had been upon hearing the news of his death. The nights she sheds many tears for her family it are still fresh in his mind.

"You would have far to declare another war for your sister." She speaks with a steel in her voice, but her eyes betray as it softens.

Oberyn nods. "As children Elia and I were inseparable," a moment of silence follows, as Oberyn's mind seems to be remembering a piece of the past. "There is nothing in the world that would stop me from doing anything to vengeance her."

"Knowing that the King you claim to the throne is barely just a boy."

The man shrugs. "So was Daeren Targaryen, a boy who conquered."

"And died as a boy." She points out. "Still, you want to wager the boy's life? I doubt Queen Rhaella would want her son's life to be at the edge of death."

"In life you die or live. Queen Rhaelle died. The dead cannot rise again." He says fiercely. "But we can avenge them."

Lyanna blinks. "The boy deserves better than this. Hasn't there been enough suffering for everyone?"

"For your people," he spits out. "But Dorne will never forgive what the Lions did to us. The seven kingdoms cannot be at peace."

Arthur watches carefully with narrowed eyes. Hearing such a bold threat towards Lyanna, his hand slowly travels down to his sword. Anyone who tries to harm Lyanna or Jon, would be met with a swinging sword.

"I had shared your ambition Prince Oberyn," she admits wearily. "House Lannister must pay for their crimes. But Jaime, Cersei and Tryon Lannister will not be punished for the crimes of their fathers," she stated, pointedly.

Oberyn's face hardens, his inky eyes hollow. "That's to say the same for my niece and nephew, nevertheless they paid for their father's crime with their lives."

Arthur's face falls, nearly stopping his heart, the mention of Rhaegar's children: Aegon and Rhaeny's names leave an internal scar for eternity. He manages not to show any of his expressions. As this moment he couldn't let his guard down, not now that Lyanna needs him.

"I myself cannot argue with your words, my prince. What they did to your family is unspeakable. Yet the king does nothing, however, I should let you remind that I am Queen."

"I am aware of that." He briskly says.

"Nor you aren't." She returns. "Especially woman not as you are blindfolded by man's nature."

"It is pleasure that finds us, your grace." He drawls, stretching a peculiar smiled. "The Gods created two different people: girl and boy for this purpose in this world. But when it comes to love I don't choose sides." His eyes land on Arthur and he winks.

The knight looks startled, perhaps disgust he felt. He doesn't judge the prince to bed boys, but Arthur finds discomfort in thinking of boys in this way. Lyanna was able to sense Arthur's worries that she keenly changed the subject. Not wanted to hear about of man's nature no longer in the presence of her son.

"No matter," she clears her throat. "Queen's do not need kings to rule. We can also rule."

"Robert might believe that they have pledged their loyalty to him. For brave Robert has won the war, but the north remembers," she boasts, her chin up and sat straight. "Remembers that their loyalty lies to the name Stark."

Arthur moves to step forward, but before he does so, he places the pillow into Jon's arms whom immediately wraps around the softness and presses his face against it. "Half of the seven kingdoms does our Queen possess. They say Northmen are a savage folk, and stubborn. But their loyalty is fierce as Valyrian steel."

Oberyn frowns, in fact he is still not convinced. "The Mad king thought the same of the Lannisters."

She rises to her feet. "We are not Lannisters." Her voice firm, she leans forward, her hand pressed against the cold surface of the wood. "When we pledged our loyalty, there are vows that live within us. That is part of what makes the north, what makes Winterfell."

The room is silent; the only noise that could be heard is the prince interest noise he makes as the She-Wolf finishes with such control in her tone. She sees much more than just a queen, instead a wolf, the Wolf-Queen.

Oberyn's eyes brighten with amusement, head bowed slightly. "I may have underestimated you, Little Wolf."

Her eyes narrow. "Then you have fools' eyes, my prince," Lyanna says testily. "I mayhap have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but do not test my power and do not tempt the fury of a queen."

"Then how shall we seal this offer, Little Wolf?"

"What do you mean prince?" she questions, sitting down on her seat.

"Words are just meaningless if they are not being proved by actions Little Wolf," he scoffs. "I came here for revenge; how could I know that you would hold your words up to the Gods. As now Dorne is crying for justice for what has been done to their princess."

To be truthful this is the matter that has been a concern about it, and is the reason for the invitation to the prince to come to King's Landing.

"I have an offer for you Prince Oberyn, I hope you think wisely of your replied" says Lyanna. "For Dorne, I offer you, Prince Oberyn, to become the Queen's Hand."

Oberyn raises an interested brow. "I don't think I need much of thought for an answer. Such a poor offer to make, Little Wolf."

"Knowing this offer granted you, such as to be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms, meaning that such as finding the man who murdered your sister and her children would be easy to do."

"You know!" Oberyn gives Lyanna a withering glare. "And you kept quiet!"

"No, my prince. I do not who was the man." She shakes her head. "However once you become my hand, I promise that you will find the man who did it and make him pay for his crimes."

"You hav-"

She cuts him off. "You are right. Only kings have a hand to guide them. Queens don't." A mischievous smile rises from her lips. "Yet. Just like I said, Prince Oberyn, queens can also rule; they hold the same power as Kings. But for now, you must be known as my advisor rather than my Hand."

"Little Wolf if only I had met you sooner," he murmurs, smiling slowly. "Then I hope to see more of the wolf-blood so they speak of it. It's fascinating."

"You only saw a glimpse of it Prince Oberyn. But, I hope to see more on why they called you the 'Red Viper'."

Arthur closes his eyes and prays to both gods whom have shown mercy to this day, that this ends without trouble, now that Prince Oberyn has decided to become a part of the _pack_. Still, he doesn't trust the prince as he sees a glint of venom in that smile followed by daggers in Oberyn's eyes.


	4. Gerold II

Sorry, my mistake. I didn't notice that literally, some part of the chapter didn't make sense. Now its rewritten the part that it should have to be there. Grammar is checked all thanks to my beta reader annabelle.c.

* * *

Gerold

It seems like a few days ago; the crown prince was just a tiny boy, wrapped up in a blanket, and spending time in his mother's arms. She is his mother, after all. Of course, the boy would find comfort in her. A mother shares the same comfort with her son as he is the only child that she'll have.

Lyanna Stark's childbirth had gone wrong. Gerold Hightower is no master, but you don't need to be one to figure that out. The labor had been a bloody one yet a miracle that the She-Wolf was able to survive even when the odds had turned against her. However, there is a price of it. and that If she is to have another child, the chances that if she was with a child, it will be the death of her and the child.

Even so, she has done her duty. She has birthed the next heir to the Iron Throne. Of course, there is a small matter; Lyanna doesn't want her child to carry such a burden on his shoulders. But to be honest, Gerold isn't partially inclined to the idea of Prince Jon rising up to the Iron Throne as he wants for Prince Jon to be safe. It is selfish of him to think of this, but it isn't only him, others too. Robert may be a better king than the Mad King, but he isn't the one that the Seven Kingdoms need.

Nevertheless, Lyanna Stark, a fierce wolf, a true born northerner, allow for her people's sake, must have the rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms sit on the throne. Gerold sees how it tears her apart, on making such a difficult decision. Once she stepped in King's Landing, she had sealed her son's fate. He is bound himself to the Iron Throne; the boy must bear a heavy burden to carry at such age.

Up to Now, the babe is long gone and a boy has been born; a healthy boy who is able to walk around freely without the help of wet nurses holding his small hands or carrying him in their arms – which Prince Jon cries out when he is held in a stranger's arms. Except for the arms of the beautiful Lady Ashara, who apparently has grown fond of him more than any other wet nurses.

Lady Ashara, sister of his friend, Arthur, had tragically lost a baby girl shortly after birth. It is a huge blow to lose a child of your own. That Arthur has been terrified of what his sister might do, such that every night, he and Gerold guard her bedchambers or Lyanna come tso her bedchambers with Jon.

Since then, Ashara, due to the grief of the losing of her child, has taken to Jon as if he is her own. In this way, she tries to deflect the anguish that bursts from her heart and threatens to swallow her into a dark abyss.

Ashara stays with Jon for the better part of his days. She feeds him, washes him, plays with him. She forgets about her heartache and thinks only of Jon as he becomes her world.

Gerold smiles. To see Lady Ashara's spirit to rise up is enough for his lips to curve upwards. More than this, it makes his heart beat to see Jon smile.

Gerold has seen many smiles, but from the prince, they are hardly common. Yet, when he sees Jon's smiles, they are Rhaegar's smiles.

Warm and bright as dawn.

Despite everything, he seems to be his father's son, his real father. He lacks Robert's cheer and liveliness and remains somber in nature. Jon does offer some laughter and smiles, but again, they are infrequent and haven't been enough. This has become a concern for the Red Keep, as the King and Queen, and the court become worried about the prince's lack of enthusiasm for a boy of his age.

This leads to an understandably frustrated Robert, which creates a rift between spouses. As Robert takes to his hunting trips with much fervor, leaving the Queen mostly alone, much to her delight, and giving her more time to care for her son rather than her husband. It lasts for a few moons, before Jon Arryn, the King's Hand finds an answer for their problems – the young prince needs companions. Mayhap his uncle, the young Lord Renly, who they haven't seen after the wedding.

The King immediately agrees with the idea, as he has already sent a raven to Storm's Ends, the Queen quickly agrees. She loves the idea of her son having a companion. And, Renly, a child, the youngest of the three Baratheon brothers, seems to be the perfect match; she grew attached to him in the few days he spent in the capital for the wedding.

However, Renly isn't Jon's only kin; there is more. Lord Eddard's son, Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell, cousin of Jon could be a potential companion who has been brought to the discussion. Regardless, it couldn't be done as Lady Stark is with a child and due in a month or could be less.

Besides, Lord Eddard has offered to visit King's Landing, on the second-child's first name day, without delay, as he wishes to meet his nephew who he saw only once when he was just a babe. Similarly, Lyanna wishes to see her nephew as much Eddard does, and as well the new member of the Stark family.

The discussion of kin continues, and somehow Prince Oberyn's own daughters enter the discussion along with the matter of bastards, a subject that few dare to speak of it in the Red Keep. It has been hung over everyone's head since he became king.

"Robert will never keep to one bed." Lyanna tells them in her bedchambers on one long night. Rocking the babe in her arms slowly, back and forth, "He cannot control his nature; such a man who thinks only of what is between his legs cannot rule."

Indeed, she has been, however, could have worse than a king who was driving by his sanity?

She hears tales from the lips of Lannister soldiers. They whisper how the Stark honor is tainted, how the She-Wolf has lost her husband in the bedchambers. However, these whispers vanish once they reach the Red Viper's ears.

The Prince's and the Queen's alliance begins like a flower that takes the time to grow. But, it is worth the wait as they grow to have a mutual bond. It is a song worth singing. A wolf with a viper. The thought never comes to his mind or anyone else's at all. Still, there aresecrets that neither of them share with each other and remain in the dark.

"Lyanna, I don't see what you are trying to do," Ashara says, seating herself down. "Bringing that bastard to court will do no good. You are already dealing with Dorne, but having a Lannister… It won't do any good."

Lyanna sighs, "If I don't do it now, then it will be done later on and I can't afford to waste time."

"There are other ways to deal with this," her lady-in-waiting says in reply, struggling to hide her emotions. "The Lannisters didn't want you to become queen, were you aware of that?"

"I am," she assures her. "However, I must an end to this pointless game. If I don't, who will? What will become of the future reign? Another war?" she shakes her head. "I'm a wolf, I won't back down."

"It may be the death..." she swallows heavily, her eyes watery. "We have lost so many. First Rhaegar, then Elia and sweet Rhaenys and little Aegon. And the thought of losing you, my brother, Ser Gerold or even little Jon. I don't think I can take this anymore. I will no longer have any purpose in this life!"

At last, Gerold thinks that he will never see a form of weakness in Lady Ashara as she puts on a strong face. Only it quickly crumbles into pieces and her face becomes red, while tears silently run down her cheeks.

Lyanna's wide-eyes open, taking her in and embracing her. Her arms wrap around Lady Ashara and gently, with much care and love she begins to stroke her back.

"I'm so sorry," she repeats the words many times, trying to soothe her. "I'm so sorry. But you know I need to take these risks. There is no other choice."

"I want you to listen to me. Both of you." She gestures to Gerold to move closer and stands beside Ashara who slowly begins to compose herself, sniffing, tears drying. "If anything happens I want both of you to take care of Jon."

"You Grace nothing will-"

She cuts him off, shaking her head. "Please just listen. I know what I'm getting myself into. That's why I'm asking as not just subjects of the queen, but as friends." Her eyes show many emotions, mingling together and boring into his own.

"Many will tolerate Robert just as long Jon is by his side. However, some of them will not. I have seen how they look at me with daggers in their smile. Especially Tywin Lannister, he never wanted me as Queen, he wants his daughter. not me."

"Lyanna…"

"Listen." Their eyes meet and they exchange glances for a long time before Ashara closes her eyes and nods.

"Much worse is that they see Jon as a weapon, a weapon to be used against Robert and me. I don't want that. Jon doesn't deserve that; he is nothing but a child. My child."

He does not wish for it to be true, but it is. Without a doubt, Robert is a better king than Aerys. He is a strong man, brave but rash enough to make many enemies due to abrasive character. If it weren't for Jon Arryn or Lyanna Stark who are trying to establish a balance between the Seven Kingdoms, Robert would doom everyone in the capital to a bloody battle.

"So when the day comes, when the people who seek power and revenge will hunt us down, they will hunt him down." Lyanna says bitterly. From her tone, he could feel the pain it causes her. She takes a deep breath.

"I don't want him to grown up living in a war zone, and spend his childhood alone and unloved." She gasps out and takes his and Ashara's hands in hers. "It might never come to this alternative, but who knows. That's why both of you, if the time comes, he will leave with both of you and find a peaceful life."

She swallows hard to keep any tears from leaking out. "Please promise me."

He, with his other hand, grasps Lyanna's hand, gently. "We will your grace. But for now, we'll do everything in our power for this to never come."

"So do not fear of what may come, but what we must fight for now," Ashara says, laying her hand on Gerold's one. A weary smile crosses her face. "You are a wolf, and as you said earlier, you wolves never back down."

On that day, Gerold sees another part of the She-Wolf, the girl who has become a woman, before the boys turned into men. A girl who wishes for nothing but the protection of her child, just like any mother would want the best for their children. No one could be perfect, just as he couldn't able to protect his prince, but now he has another opportunity to protect Jon.


	5. Arthur II

**Short chapter, but bonding time with little Jon is precious much more with Arthur.**

* * *

 **Arthur**

Ser Arthur Dayne was awoken by the creaking of the chamber door.

His head was cloudy with sleep, but his eyes shot open. He bolted off his bed, feeling tense. Without even the frail light of the moon as an aid , it was difficult to make out much of anything.

hen something moved. It seemed little more than a shadow, but Arthur's instinct was to grab his sword.However, he didn't. he shadow steadily approached the foot of the bed. It was small; like a child. With a start, Arthur realized that it was Prince Jon his king.

Throwing aside the covers, Arthur crawled to the foot of the bed and hoisted Jon up. Their eyes met, and Arthur got a good look at Prince Jon. Jon's long lashes had clumped together, exposing his wet eyes. Jon looked terrified, and couldn't stop crying. Ser Arthur supposed the Prince had a night terror, but he r had no idea what to do, or why Jon would come to him of all people. Arthur also didn't understand how he'd walked all the way from his chambers at such a late hour without anyone noticing.

"You mustn't be is no place for you." Arthur tried telling the Prince, though he grabbed Jon and rocked him , the Prince had been placed in his care as part of his duties. , But he wasn't Jon's primary caretaker. His sister was always with him, if Lyanna wasn't present. Both women did what was best for the child, , as the knight stood behind them and watched for any danger.

Now Ser Arthur was attempting to take a more active role, but Jon was less than impressed. He took a noisy, stuttering breath, and Arthur's eyes widen in alarm. "Oh, no. No, shh, no. It's all right."

He awkwardly cupped Jon's neck with his hand, and moved him closer against his chest."There, shh. That's better, isn't it?"

, The Prince responded by tucking his damp face into Arthur's neck, and wrapping his little arms around the man's chest. The knight glares around the chamber, a little lost, as to what he should do next.

But it seemed that the Prince was content to stay wherehe was, so Ser Arthur couldn't (nevermind needed to) do much. He still considering seeking out his sister, but, he didn't want to bother her, or the Queen for that matter. Both women deserved their rest before dawn came.

Besides, for whatever reason the Prince had known to come to Arthur, which was impressive in itself for a three-year-old to find his way. ., And, truth be told, Arthur felt glad to have him. He dragged them both to where the pillows were and allowed Jon to find a comfortable position, before pulling the furs over them and settling down.

The boy found himself again buried in Arthur's chest, and looked up to see approval from the older man. Arthur sighed and gently stroked the Prince's hair , wrapping his arms around the child. For somehow reason, it felt right to do so. Arthur didn't know how to explain it, but it just felt right.

Within that in mind, he laid back down, and the only sound he heard was Jon's slowly breath, in and out, slowly and steady. The peace of it allowed his eyes to fall closed, and slumber to retake him.

But if he hadn't dfrigted off into an easy slumber, he would have managed to hear Jon softly whisper,"Good night father."


	6. The Prince of Dorne

**_The Prince of Dorne._**

 **284** **AC**

In the last light of the falling sun, the nights are shorter. He spends much of his time admiring the sky above. As he did as a child, he is mesmerized by how beautiful it is and wonders how these tiny freckles of sparkles stay up in the inky canopy of the endless abyss.

He suddenly senses a hazy presence behind him.

"Have you come to say your farewells, brother?" Oberyn says without turning around. "Because if you didn't, then this is an entirely unwelcome surprise."

"I have hope that we will be able to talk," he says. "A real talk Oberyn."

A chuckle escapes his lips. "Talk. All you do is talk. This is beyond pathetic, Doran. Our sister and her children were brutally murdered and all you want to do is talk! Do not touch me!" He shoves Doran's hand away from him.

Doran sighs, looking at the cup of wine half filled. "You are drunk," he states. "Brother, this isn't you."

Oberyn shakes his head stubbornly, having heard enough of Prince Doran. "If it had been you, Elia would have stopped at nothing to avenge you or any of your children. Not talk and make peace with that usurper, who knows what the Lannisters have done, and yet he allows them to keep their heads."

"Oberyn," Doran says softly, taking a few steps and once again trying to approach his brother.

"Don't," Oberyn bristles and in a blink of an eye, he swings the dagger from his belt against the nape of his neck. "I will kill every Lannisters, regardless of innocence or age. They will pay for what they did to Elia. And no one will get in my way. Not even you."

He stares at his brother for a moment, before breaking his gaze and looking down, his lips pressed together. "You- I don't know what to say to you," looking up, inky eyes flash with venom, while the blade still remains thrust against Doran's neck. "Because all you have done is worth nothing. When our sister was being held captive in King's Landing that than monster controls, you wouldn't help. Where were you to demand for our sister safety?"

They called Aerys the 'Mad King' for a reason. So, to have left Princess Elia and her children alone with him, it is a regret that will continue to haunt Doran's conscious.

"I have bowed down to you, brother because I believed that you would do right by finding justice for our sister. To take back what we lost." A single tear slides down. "Only in that moment, you decided to stand against me."

Oberyn asks hoarsely, his eyes desperately pleading for an answer, for something, "Why? I want to know why?"

Doran remains silent. The only sound heard is the cool breeze between the two brothers.

The Red Viper breaks the silence, swinging the blade back to its scabbard. "No words. I'm disappointed, but what should I expect from a coward," Oberyn spits as he walks away, not wanting to be in the same space as Doran's presence.

"You are a sentimental fool."

He immediately turns upon hearing him speak, staring at him, shaken. "What...?"

"Our sister will have her peace." He firmly says, walking to the dark oak table, filling up a glass of wine. "There's been not a day that I don't think of her and her children. But we must wait for it. We cannot allow ourselves to be driven by our desires. Not yet."

"What do you mean?" Oberyn asks as Doran takes a sip of his wine. "You are telling me that you have had a plan the whole time, but you didn't bother to tell me about it? Is this how little of you have a trust in me? Of Your own blood?"

"This is the problem," he says, pointing to Oberyn's chest to where his heart lies. "Your feelings," he begins, "They need to be controlled."

Oberyn takes a moment for his words to settle in his mind before he tosses aside his dagger across the chamber. "Easy. Done. Now tell me."

Doran raises an eyebrow. Oberyn shoots him a scathing look.

Doran sighs, "You must know what the cause of the rebellion was."

He nods, obviously aware of how the rebellion started. "The stag wanted to rescue his wolf from the dragon. It is not easy to dismiss."

"They called her the She-Wolf in the North. Which comes to my mind that Such a namesake isn't given without being earned first. You all of the people should know that."

He shrugs in reply. "I don't know what you are talking about brother."

"The Red Viper," he says. "Sound familiar?"

"They flatter me," he replies with a smirk. "But I still don't understand what it has to do with the She-Wolf."

"Wolves aren't to be toyed with. They are aggressive, wild and stubborn. For centuries, the Sarks have been known to have the so-called wolf-blood flowing in their veins."

"Wolf-blood?" Oberyn questions, brows lifted in surprise to hear, since he hasn't heard of such a thing.

He nods. "Yes, brother," he says simply. "Blood of the wolf runs in their veins, just as the blood of the dragon runs in the Targaryens. It is oddly remarkable if you think about it; Lyanna Stark, the She-Wolf, was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, the last dragon, only to give birth to a child a few months after–"

"No," says Oberyn sharply. Shocked, he takes a few steps backs, possibly overwhelmed by his thoughts. "It can't be…."

"It would make sense," he continues, glaring at the window. "Ice and fire have finally come together,"

Oberyn gives him a dark look.

"I told you to control your feelings" he orders him. "Emotions must be placed aside."

"That dragonspawn, how dare he!" Oberyn seethes. "After everything Elia had done for him. She gave him her love and bore his children, only for him to left her for another woman! I won't allow her to be dishonored. My only care now is how I am going to make him suffer before I kill-"

"Behave yourself." Doran grabs Oberyn's arm, holding him back and makes him turn to face him. "Lyanna Stark may as be innocent."

"Innocent?" balks Oberyn, looking at him as if he is the dumbest creature. "She is the whole reason why the whole kingdom bled and Elia was murdered. She is an enemy of Dorne."

"The dragon seems to appear to have raped the Stark girl, which it cannot simply be dismissed. These rumors may hold some truth," he firmly says. "After all, Rhaegar was a Targaryen, and they always danced too close to the madness such that he might have fallen without us knowing."

"Are you honestly siding with her?"

He exhales. "I'm simply assessing the situation. Unlike you, I try to find a logical reason without allowing my ambitions to overtake me."

"Just a few moments ago, you told me that the She-Wolf is stubborn, wild and dangerous. I doubt that someone like her would allow herself to be kidnapped and be forced upon."

"There's a chance Oberyn. You may be speaking the truth that she was willing, but the alternative is also possible. We don't know, but either way, we need the child."

Oberyn grimaces. "The child, the dragon-wolf, I will kill it befor-"

"No." Doran brutally interrupts him, clenching his arm. "The child will remain unharmed. Whatever you have been planning. Don't."

Oberyn, about to object, opens his mouth, but closes it quickly as he looks at him, a sly smirk forming on his lips. "You are planning something with the child. Isn't that right? You need the child alive, for what brother? If what you suggest is true, then the Stark girl must despise the child and for the greater good, it would be best to dispose of this monster of rape."

"Oberyn enough," he harshly says, tightening his grip on his arms, making his younger brother flinch. "This will be the last time I shall tell you. Do not harm the child. The child is the key to Elia's justice."

"Elia's justice?" repeats Oberyn, pulling free from his grasp, brows knit together. "That child is a bastard. How can a bastard be useful? He may share the blood of our niece and nephew, but that doesn't make him our responsibility. The only justice that child can offer is with his life."

Doran shakes his head. "Don't you understand brother?" he says, voice tender as if he is trying to soothe a child. "He's the only leverage that we have against the Lannisters. The King won't ever listen to us, but the Prince will do. He'll listen to his Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

Oberyn arches an eyebrow at Doran and gives him a look of disbelief. "Are you mad?"

"That is the only reason that I have to send you to King's Landing. You will become the boy's Hand, his most trusted advisor, his only ally, and knight," he points out. "Now that, the Prince is a child and has no knowledge of anything. He will able to see our perspective view with your guidance and will discern Elia's legacy. The justice that Dorne has prayed for will finally be served."

Oberyn swallows, fighting on his words as they become crumble in his throat. "Elia... Rhaenys...and Aegon..." Doran nods.

"We will have our vengeance," he firmly says. "But I need your co-operation, brother, I cannot do this alone. I need you, brother. I know I have let you down, but I won't again. Never."

"You have my trust, brother, I will follow you," he promises, moving to hug Doran who accepts. Yet, Oberyn leans a bit forward in the hug, as his lips are nearly at his ear. "But if you fail me, there won't be a next time."

"I will bear that in mind although I have other plans for you, brother," he replies. "Since this is to be your last day in Dorne for a while, we should have a feast and wine."

Oberyn can't help but grin. "Now that's a real talk, brother."

Both men laugh, and allow themselves to enjoy each other's company as the night is long and they want to spend much time, but as brothers.

 _Elia and her children. They'll be avenged. Perhaps not by my hands, but the hands of the Boy. Another Targaryen comes to seek the throne. This time the threat is not dragon's fire, but the claws of the wolf, which are sharper than any blade._

* * *

 **286 AC**

Two years pass before Oberyn returns to Dorne. The night of his returns a great feast is held. All the great houses had come: Allyrion, Blackmont, Fowler, Jordayne, Qorgyle, Santagars, Toland, Ullers, Vaith, Wyl, and Dayne. House Dayne has two members in King's landing: Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, the finest knight and his sister Lady Ashara, one of Elia's companions. Both have sworn loyalty to House Targaygen, and now to House Baratheon of King's Landing. To Doran, this gives him all the more reason to believe his peculiar suspicion that the Boy must be a Targaygen, not a Baratheon. It is crudely ironic for the poor usurper, who loathes Targaryens, that the boy he believes to be his, is truly a Targaygen.

This makes Doran wonder why would Lyanna Stark decide to marry Robert Baratheon? It would have been better to escape with the last of the Targaryens. Knowing Queen Rhaella was a woman who was always mindful of her duties, and even more so when it involved her son's child. Yet, he puts the thought aside as this day's focus is his brother's arrival. The feast is grand, the wine superb, and the celebrating lasts late into the early morning. Oberyn can't help but grin all the way through the whole feast. He dances and drinks as much wine he can. Doran, seeing his brother happy, doesn't approach Oberyn and allows him to have his own time before they discuss the matters in King's Landing, especially the crown prince and Queen Lyanna Stark.

The following morning, the weather is warm and sunny. The air is full of gentle sunlight. The cool breeze is pleasant, and lacks swarms of bugs to boot. Doran orders one of the servants to bring his brother to have breakfast with him. Even though it is a pointless decision since Oberyn would have come either way, but Doran has to, as he recalls how his brother seems to enjoy being abed with his company until noon or even sometimes eventide.

"He hasn't changed, has he?" Doran muses to his loyal Captain of the Guard, Areo Hotah.

The captain nods. "Not a bit, my Prince. He is still the same as always."

"That's what I fear for." _That his ambitions haven't changed. That he's still lusting for war._

Before the captain can reply, a cool breeze fills the solar as the door is opened. Oberyn walks in, with his mop of black hair in sort of a mess, and wore his silk robe. He quietly dismisses the captain, leaving both of the brothers to lounge in the Sunspear's solar. Looking at his brother, he hasn't changed; he still looks deadly and charming.

"That was amazing," gasps Oberyn, seating himself opposite where his brother sat at the table, finding himself smiling.

He raises an eyebrow. "Doesn't King's Landings have brothels?"

"Yes, they do." He replies, taking bites of his food. "But it isn't like here. It isn't like home."

"Yes, I became aware after last night," he tells him. "I hope I don't need to clean any of your mess."

"But, it will be like old times, brother," he chuckles, looking up with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and his lips slightly turned up in a smirk.

"You have your fun. Now, I believe we have a matter to discuss," Doran continues as he finishes peeling the blood orange and places it on the plate. His eyes settle on his brother. "That was the bargain."

"That's right. Now, what was it again?" he ponderss, rubbing his chin, and taking a while before he snaps his fingers. "Oh yes, I remember you wish to know about the crown prince and the She-Wolf." He takes a piece of blood orange and chews, leaning back in his chair, arms folded over his chest.

"You gave me your -"

He cuts him off with a dismissive hand wave of his hand "What kind of brother would I be to break a bond?" eyes narrowing. "Even though you have already betrayed me by deciding to conclude your plan on your own thoughts without informing me."

"I could have kept it quiet, but I didn't." Doran looks at him angrily.

"Relax brother, I will tell you," he assures him. "But first you need to lighten up," he says, pouring wine into their cups as both princes take their glass of wine. Doran looks at Oberyn whose eyes encourage him to drink up as he gazes on.

Once his lips touch the cup, Oberyn begins. "The Crown Prince has his mother's blood, so your suspicion that he has Targaryen blood in him would be a spurious claim," he tells Doran. "Or is it that you desperately want your head on a spike? Or mayhap because your time outside done so much heat damage to your mind that you have become delusional in your judgment?" Oberyn says teasingly.

Doran deeply sighs. "Brother..."

He shakes his head. "I'm serious about this," Doran stares at him for a moment. "Maybe not the last bit."

"This is not a game," Doran says, his voice stronger than usual.

"I know, that's why I'm warning you, brother," he says casually. "Say anything slightly damning, and you end up losing your head. Especially when it's about a Targaryen."

"Does the usurper still hold a grudge against the Targaryens? Even though he won the war?"

He nods. "He has hired various of spies to kill the two last Targayens." He laughs bitterly." Without knowing that there's one under his nose. What a fool."

"So you have accepted the truth then?"

"There is a rumor in the capital that the child is Arthur's bastard," he tells him, making Doran furrow his eyebrows. "It sounds ridiculous since we know that the Sword of the Morning would never do such a thing. However, he did disobey his prince's orders and took Lyanna Stark to Starfall where she gave birth. Many wonder why. According to the Spider and others, it has been said how Lord Stark when he went to save his sister only to see Ser Oswell's presence there and die alone."

"Then if it's true then…" he tries to replies carefully.

"I thought the same brother, yet we both are looking from a different view." This confuses Doran.

"We are looking at the most obvious answer, when we should be looking into the least likely answer, which is that Arthur isn't the father of the child. But rather a proof of that the child is a Targaryen."

"So, you agree?"

He nods. "Ser Arthur Dayne is the Sword of the Morning and the deadliest of the seven knights of Aerys's Kingsguard. He is brave but not stupid. He wouldn't have brought his own child to King's Landing and named him the usurper's child. He fought against him. He wouldn't have placed his own child in danger and called the rightful heir to the throne if…"

"If the child is truly the rightful heir, he must be a Targaygen," Doran finishes his sentence, a bit baffled as he looks at him. This would explain why House Dayne sided with the usurper without a fight; not because of him, but rather because of the child.

"Exactly." He raises his cup. "There, you have my answer," he says, bringing his wine to his lips again.

"But, how were you able to come up with this?" Doran asks, remaining expressionless.

"Oh, brother," Oberyn says, wide-eyed and wounded, though Doran knows that it is all fake. "You misunderstand me sometimes; I might be reckless, but that doesn't mean I don't think."

"You left Dorne," Doran says, warning creeping into his voice. "With my words to be full of nonsense."

"It was a normal reaction," he replies with a smug smile. "Who wouldn't react like that? I would say that I was rather kind to display such a reaction, brother. At least there was no blood spilt."

None can argue with that. Oberyn's reaction has been as kind as possible, possibly a bit of violent reaction, but it could have been with worse results.

"Is that all?" he asks.

"Lyanna Stark is not a threat; she, for now, is our trump to appease the Lannisters," he says as he takes a small, hand-shaped badge from a small pocket of his silk robe, Doran's eyes widen upon seeing the ornate silver hand in Oberyn's palm hand.

"Just as you said before brother, fire and ice were destined to meet," he repeats his words to him. "As do she and I. The Wolf and the Viper, ice and fire meet once again. This time we shall put an end to the Lannisters' dynasty of power and give birth to a new dynasty, the Wolf," Oberyn says grimly.

Prince Doran purses his lips and Oberyn looks confused.

"A few years ago, you talked about how you wanted to kill her and her child and now you talk as if you admire her. What changed your heart?"

"I still do," he says, looking up. "I'll never forgive what they did to Elia." His gaze slowly moves to the glass of wine. "She is responsible for Elia's death, but she also lost a brother and a father. Justice has already come for her, though she was just a girl who wanted freedom." A moment of silence follows before he speaks again. "Although just as she said, Elia wouldn't want me to live like this. She wouldn't want my whole life to be wasted on revenge. It is just too sad."

Doran can't help but wonder about Oberyn. Is this the same brother he has always known? The man who is deadly, dangerous, unpredictable? Who no man dares tread on him? To see him or talk like this, just how familiar has he become with her? But, what is more, impress him or even horrific is how Lyanna Stark has the power to change the Red Viper, who once despised her with such a hatred, only to become her supporter.

"And the child?" he asks, inquiring about another matter that needs to be dealt with – the bastard child of Rhaegar Targaryen which was confirmed just moments ago. "Have you learned anything?"

"He is the only child that Lyanna Stark will have."

Doran raises an eyebrow. "She is still young; I don't see any reason why she cannot bear any children."

"Well, brother it seems she cannot. I don't know why, so don't ask," he begins. "But, that's the reason why she is so overprotective of the child, having three knights by his side: Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower and lastly, Ser Jaime Lannister."

"A Lannister?"

"Yes, the one and only Kingslayer," he says darkly. "The Stark girl can be naïve at times, only making the father pay for the sins he has committed, what of his children. They should pay the same price Elia's children did – blood for blood. Don't you agree?"

Doran doesn't respond. He can't seem to find the right words to say. In truth, deep in his heart, he wants to say yes. How great would it feel? To throw all his ambitions away and just give in to anger and revenge? Thoughts of what he could do to them flash through Doran's mind. But every choice he makes and every word he says becomes his downfall or Dorne's salvation.

Doran dismisses his question by asking another question. "Is she a Queen that Dorne can trust? Because of what you said, we shared a common enemy, but that doesn't make us her supporters. Or is this because she shared her bed with you?"

Oberyn eyes narrow at him, leaning his body forward.

Doran shrugs. "I am merely asking, brother. After all, you have a reputation with women. It cannot be helped it." He takes a piece of orange and chews.

"Well brother, I'm know where my boundaries lie down."

Doran looks at him; his eyes hint at a strong disbelief. "Not even in thought." A faint smile quirks the corners of his mouth. "Since it amuses me how I have heard of Lyanna Stark being a wild-beauty, and my brother always enjoys such woman with that description. How dreadful it must have been for you, brother."

A dry laugh lets out from Oberyn's lips. "Very funny," he mutters, scratching his head, as if he is embarrassed, which he is.

It makes Doran laugh to see Oberyn act like a maiden. He puts a hand on his mouth, preventing from the laughter from bubbling up as he sees Oberyn's annoyance expression beginning to surface.

He takes a moment and exhales. "You can continue."

"She is still young and may have many doubts because her lack of knowledge regarding the South or other lands as she spent her girlhood in the frozen North." Oberyn pauses, "However, she does listen to what her people want and tries to find a balance between good and evil. She is a queen that is worth keeping and even teaching how to rule. Since at the moment, I can't get closer to the boy, why not help the mother? Queens do also have the same power as kings. They don't need a king to rule."

"Rule? Isn't the usurper enough?"

"She is ruling the Seven Kingdoms, not the King. He's nothing but a barbaric fool, brother. With such a man ruling, the whole Seven Kingdoms will bleed." Prince Oberyn adds, "Dorne included."

"I can't accept that." Prince Doran quickly counters. "If you say it is true, then we, Dorne, will support the Stark girl. Whatever she needs, we will provide for her as we are temporary allies for the moment."

"If that's what pleases you, brother."

He raises his glass up. "Then, tell that to the Wolf Queen, Hand of the Queen."

"Of course my Prince, our Grace will be happy to hear such a marvelous announcement." A grin smile flashes across his face, raising his glass.

"Long live the Wolf Queen."

* * *

 **289 AC**

Much happens after he's brother departure from Dorne to King's Landing. He only spends a few months at home. Oberyn passes those months with great pleasure as he misses the land where he was born. He breaks his fast with his brother every morning and usually talks about Dorne and many other topics that both can relate to each other.

But, during the second part of the day, Oberyn passes his time with his daughters, since above all, he is, Oberyn is a father and understands a child's need for a parent. He does spend a fair amount of time with them. As a Prince of Dorne, he thinks about what he is going to do and what's right for his children, but his lady disagrees.

It isn't the first time they had to argue; they come from the different customs that don't mingle with each other. Thus, they are dramatically different. Which This issue can't be solved, and both of them become so distant from each other. That for a time, they need space from each other. That His lady agrees to this and returns to her land without the children as they belong in Dorne.

It isn't easy to do it, but Prince Doran has to manage. For Dorne and his children.

Much later, nearly a year a half, he receives a raven from King's Landing. It has a wax seal with the direwolf sigil. It is from the Queen herself, informing him that Tywin Lannister has been taken to prison for plotting to murder the Queen. He is to be put on trial for charges of giving the order to murder Princess Elia and her children. And he has asked if Prince Doran to come and witness justice to be served in just a few moons.

Prince Doran didn't hope for such a day to come; he has never dared to hope that it would come so quickly. The Lannisters are powerful and to deal with them requires time and preparation to go against them. But, for Lyanna Stark to do this with such little time, he cannot help but be in awe of her.

The old lion is cornered by the She-Wolf. Something murky is behind all this and he imagines his brother is in on it as well. As he recalls that Tywin is an intelligent man, it is said that as Hand to Aery's, he ruled the seven kingdoms. But, now he is being put on a trail for such plotting. He must have fallen that deep to take such desperate action or that he has been deceived by someone.

The prince doesn't press on; he doesn't want to think of a Lannister, especially that man, giving the order.

The trial never takes place, as another rebellion comes forth. This time, it is the Greyjoys, who, in Oberyn's letters, they seek to break the bonds that tie them to the Seven Kingdoms and want independence. This also explains the She-Wolf's request that Dorne takes care of her child. In other words, to foster the crown prince into the rebellion is put to an end.

Prince Doran does what his Queen asks. He will protect the Prince; his safety is guaranteed within the Drylands.

Dorne will not take part in the rebellion; he makes it clear in his response. The people of Dorne have just begun to trust on the Queen, but it isn't enough to support her in this war. They want to see the justice done before making any permanent alliances between them, though they have no idea that they are an alliance if just temporarily.

That is when he sees his brother there, riding alongside with a few soldiers from the North - the direwolf sigil on the Stark soldiers' armour glimmering under the sunlight in the endless blue sky.

Oberyn dismounts from his steed and waits for two black figures to do the same as they seem to follow him. One is taller than the other. Only when they come closer is he was able to release who they are. However, it is too late as Prince Oberyn interrupts them with that clear and calm voice of his.

"Here is Lady Ashara, one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting." Lady Ashara upon hearing her name, she lowers her hood and allows her long cascading dark hair to slip out and frame her violet eyes. Prince Doran hasn't seen her in a few years, but he remembers her beauty, which still remains even as the years pass, beautiful as always.

"My Prince," she says softly, curtsying before him.

"Allow me to present to you," she begins, clearing her throat, taking a step back, and leaving the child to stand all by himself. "I present to you Jon Baratheon, the Crown Prince and heir to the Iron Throne."

More like a bastard, Doran thinks, but keeps silent. He is just a boy, Doran tells himself.

"Now, allow me to present to you my brother, Prince Doran." Oberyn gestures towards Prince Doran who slightly bows his head.

"And my niece, Princess Arianne." His daughter, Arianne, who has come along with her to see the visitors, stands beside him and cocked her head to one side. She is curious about the Prince's appearance, which is hidden beneath the pitch black cape and hood. She quickly regains herself, straightens her head and curtsies for Prince Jon.

She isn't the only one with curiosity in her blood. Prince Doran wants as well to see the Crown Prince for the first time. As if Lady Ashara can read his mind, she moves to stand beside Prince Jon.

She gently pulls the hood lower from the small figure that stands beside her.

That's when he catches his dark eyes. He is to finally see the bastard child of Rhaegar, only now to be known as the usurper's child, the Boy Wolf, which indeed the rumors hold the truth. The boy has more North in him than even the Wolf-Queen. His eyes are as grey as a stormy winter sky and he has a short, untidy, dark brown hair, which it must it surely must be because of the heat of the sun. He isn't tall or small for his age, but the black silk cape that he wears makes him look short.

Still, for a boy of such age, he is handsome.

"It's good to see you, my Prince," Doran says casually. "As well as you, Lady Ashara. It is has been a while since you have set foot in Dorne."

"It has, my Prince," she replies shortly. "The Queen shows her gratitude for displaying such a kindness. From now on, we are under your care, Prince Doran."

"I don't want to waste your time; you must be tired from the traveling. Particularly with the heat, but might as well get used to it," he tells them, looking at the Prince, who averts his eyes from them, especially to his daughter, Arianne. "Please come in, we have your chambers prepared."

The Prince nods before Arianne walks to them. "It is nice to finally meet the Crown Prince. I hope you find Dorne suitable for your stay," she says with a smile. "As this will be your home now."

The boy shyly nods as he gazes remains fixed on the ground. It seems the wolf inside him is still a pup.

But Doran couldn't help but look at the two, will there be another reborn of Elia and Rhaegar or will be Lyanna and Oberyn? Which will it be? Time will decide on it.

 **A/N: The next few chapters will explain what happens in the time skip.**


	7. Ashara I

**Ashara**

 _287 AC_

She knows the boy has never been a troublesome. Yet she wishes he would be. The boy is too quiet for a child of his age and always has a solemn look on his face.

She remembers how sweet Rhaenys was at this age: she was the opposite of Jon. She smiled and laughed and was a delight to have as a company.

But Jon, he worries her. Many others in her place don't feel anything for the child. You are the reason the Seven Kingdoms bled, they might say to him, but she knows it isn't fair to Jon. He is a child who has done nothing wrong; he was born in difficult circumstances that's all.

Maybe if the Gods had been cruel, Jon would have been her child. My son, he would have been Ned's child, she thinks when she watches the boy sleep peacefully. It has been hard to watch, yet also impossible look away as Jon grows older. He has the Starks' colours about him.

And much more. He is just like Ned. Shy and sweet. Her thoughts still linger on Ned, the only man she'd ever loved.

That their love had created another life. She had carried a piece of him. There had been a baby in her, growing.

Only for that miracle to turn into a nightmare. She remembers her own child, the empty cradle. No wails to fill her chamber, but just dead silence.

She had been overwhelmed with grief at losing a part of him and as well her child. If it weren't for her brother, Arthur, who supported her, or for Prince Jon who stole her heart when the wet-nurse put him in her arms, then she wouldn't be alive at this moment.

Her little pup, she calls him. Because even though he has the blood of the dragon, he is as much a Stark as his uncle, his mother or any other Stark she saw in the tourney at Harrenhal.

Ashara walks towards the Prince's chamber, a leather book tucked under her arm. The boy has taken a liking to the knowledge in books, especially regarding Targaygen history. As This always causes his lips to curve into a smile.

Those smiles that are now becoming rarer and rarer. That Ashara would do anything to see his smiles more often, possible every day.

So, she comes every night and brings books of Targaryen history. It becomes a routine for her. As she reads for him, into his grey eyes give in, occasionally her eyes as well and she finds herself sleeping beside him.

His little hand grasping her own hand.

A peaceful life. Lyanna's words have echoed in her mind since she said them. Please, both of you, for Jon. Ashara has thought of it; she imagines that she had taken Jon as her own child and started a new life. Maybe not with Ned as she had intended, but with Jon.

Nevertheless, it is cruel to take a child away from his mother. It's a devastating experience to feel, is like losing a part of yourself.

Now, her thoughts return to the present as danger surrounds them. Tywin Lannister is in the Red Keep. The old lion has come back again.

Lyanna can be heedless when it comes to making decisions; she is a woman that does not shy from a fight. She is a wolf. Yet, Tywin is a dangerous man to be playing with; he is a lion. Lions don't back down easily either. One wrong move and everything that they havetried to build will be for naught.

Especially, when they had begun to aid Rhaegar's siblings, the last children of Queen Rhaella. It hadn't been easy to find them; it took them three years to do so. But now, they are sheltered in Braavos with Ser Willem Darry, a good man, and loyal to. If it weren't for him, then two more innocent lives would have been lost.

Yet, there are a few problems. The King had an ambition to spend the kingdom's gold on wine and mostly feasting at the beginning of his reign. In just a year, the King has accumulated a massive debt, but he doesn't know it as it is the duty of the Hand to take care of it. Poor Jon, Ashara feels pity for him.

He is a man that the little pup can admire. He is a better grandfather than Jon ever could have, as his real grandfathers are all dead. It is sad, but at the same satisfying as she thinks of Aerys. He did not show any tenderness to or even go near Rhaenys. As Elia had told her how Aerys claimed this was because she smelled "Dornish".

And at the same time, her heart seizes as she thinks of Aerys' wife. The poor queen, Rhaella wouldn't react like Aerys; she was different from that monster. She would have embraced Jon in the family and loved him. She would have loved him like she had loved her children. But the Gods didn't allow her to even love her first and last child - Princess Daenerys.

She hasn't seen the child, but Ser Willem Darry insists she has the look of a pure Targaygen.

A girl, Ashara thinks - a girl with silver hair and violet eyes. With such beauty, she could charm the entire kingdom and have everyone wrapped around in her finger.

Such a thought makes her flesh crawl. No. Don't. She has not seen her and knows nothing of her. But, Ashara knows one thing, which is that Daenerys shares her father's blood - his madness. Not that she can judge, as Jon as well shares Aerys' blood in his veins.

That's why you are here. To prevent him from crossing that line. If she isn't careful, the boy might turn from a quiet wolf to a mad dragon. That's why Ashara might act overprotective, but is she really? Ashara doesn't want the future King of the Seven Kingdoms to grown up to be looking up to the King or letting his Targaryen madness take over him.

History will not repeat itself. She won't allow it. The gods aren't the only one who can make these choices.

Gently closing the book on her arm, she leans over to place a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek. "Sleep well my little pup," she whispers quietly.

She moves quietly from the bed and makes her way to the door. Her hand is on the handle as it opens to reveal Ser Gerold, leaning against wall.

"Is he finally asleep?"

She nods and replies, "I just put him to bed." Her features form a curious face. "Did you want something from him?"

Ser Gerold shakes his head. "It is you I want."

Ashara frowns, "Me?"

"There's something I must discuss with you, but not here," he states, looking off to the side. "It's dangerous."

She purses her lips before she nods and walks beside Ser Gerold through the hallway. Soft as a whisper, she asks, "Is it something to do with the Prince?"

"No, it…" he bits his lip as his face crumbles with indecision. Her brows rise. He lets out a deep breath. "I may have let Prince Jon's parentage slip out."

She stops and looks directly at him, her violet eyes shining with anger. He couldn't have. "Do you have anyone idea what have you done?!" she exclaims.

Ser Gerold brings a finger to his lips to silence her. "Quiet down, my Lady." As He reaches to place his hand on her arm, but Ashara takes a step back. She won't allow him to keep silent, not when it puts the little pup's life at risk.

"Don't," Ashara says, steel in her voice now. "There's a very long list of people who would try to take Jon away from us. And you had sworn to protect him from them. Not sell him off. Rhaegar might have gone mad, but that child. That child is nothing but a victim; he is innocent."

Gerold suddenly snaps. She can see the anger crush him, as he throws words at her. "And you think I do not know that?" He narrows his gaze. "I know what Rhaegar did. But, I didn't know it would end up like this. Even if I knew what was going to happen, what was I supposed to do? Go against the King's command?"

"Yes! You should have," Ashara counters.

"I swore a vow to follow my King." In his eyes, there is iron determination that cannot be broken. "I do not intent to break it."

"And thousands will die because of it," she barks back. "What kind of king allows his people to die because of his own selfishness? Such a man doesn't deserve to be called King."

"Let me remind you, I wasn't the only one. Your brother could have as well. But, he didn't," he grimly states, his eyes boring into hers. "So, do not talk as if I am the one to blame. The one to blame is that fucking dog. If he had loved his sister, if he knew her desire to not see Robert, none of this would have happened."

How dare he! She doesn't even realize it, but she loses herself when he decides to belittle her beloved. Ashara swings her hand; the crack of skin contacting skin echoes off the walls.

There is a short pause. The knight's hand cups his cheek and his eyes widen.

"I won't let you speak ill of him," she hisses, not taking her eyes off him for a moment. "Eddard Stark loves his sister; he went to war for her." He chose Lyanna over her. He chose his family over her.

He was true to his family. He loves his family more than anything. He would die for them. One of the reasons why he was able to take her heart.

"I don't blame him for what was done in the past. But, I can blame you if Jon is taken from me."

"Ashy."

Ashara feels her heart stop, as does Gerold upon hearing his little voice. Ashara spins carefully to see the Prince, his face red and grey eyes puffy with tears.

"My Prince you shouldn't be awake," Gerold says, collecting himself and trying to act normal like if nothing had happened.

The boy sees through the act, looking at them with those sad eyes. "Fighting. Ashy and knight fighting," he sobs.

Ashara immediately comes to him and takes him into her arms. "Sweetheart, don't cry. It's alright, everything is alright. We were..." She takes a moment to find the world. "Playing. Isn't right Ser Gerold?"

She glances across to Ser Gerold, who nods.

"Yes my Prince," chimes Gerold as he follows behind. "Lady Ashara and I were just playing. We weren't fighting. We just got a bit carried away. That's all."

"N... not..." his voice trembles. "Fighting. Because of…me."

His words make shock her. As she looks at the boy, her hand stops smoothing out his hair. "Gods no. Never you. You have done nothing wrong, little pup."

Jon doesn't meet her eyes. He keeps his head down. She takes his chin and lifts it up, so his sad, wet eyes are set on her haunting violet ones. "Not you, little pup. You are not to blame for anything. Never. Do you understand?"

The boy nods silently. Ashara sighs tiredly and nudges so his face drops onto her shoulder, her hand smoothing over his soft damp of hair. An arm wraps around his back, hugging him close. "What makes you say such a thing?" she whispers, her lips an inch from his ear.

"Father," he breathes back.

"He's a damn fool," Gerold sneers in reply. "You are the best thing that has happened to him, my Prince. If he doesn't see it, then he's not worth your attention."

In fact, Ashara and many others suspect the Prince is afraid of the man he must call father. After he turned three years old, the King had distanced himself from him. He seems to take much interest in his own needs rather than his own son.

Instead, the ones who pay much attention to the child's needs are none other than the Baratheon brothers. The two younger brothers of the King: Stannis and Renly. They are one's who take joy in seeing the Prince.

Renly, who came a few moons ago, not before Lyanna confessed to confronting Tywin Lannister, has become inseparable from his nephew. He would come to his room before any other servants and change him into his daily clothing. He would read to him in the garden and at some point in the dark night, sneak out of their rooms and watch the sky. He is a friendly boy and loves Jon like a brother.

Unfortunately, Jon's attitude hasn't changed even in the slightest. He would occasionally smile to be polite; otherwise, he would let Renly drag him along.

Ashara now sits beside the boy who pulls the furs up to his chin. "Forget of your father, he sometimes can be a fool," she says, calmly not letting her feelings get the best of her. "Now, it is time for you time to sleep. You need to get ready. Your uncle wants to spend time with you."

Jon looks at her with his eyes shine with happiness. "Yes, also he said that he's going to take me to see Dragonstone."

Gerold nods. "Indeed he did. Now, finally, you'll get to see Dragonstone. Isn't that exciting?"

The boy nods before his gaze wanders to both adults. "Will you come? Both of you?"

"We will. You won't go alone," she answers.

That brings a smile to his face.

It warms her heart to see him smiling. It always has. It doesn't take long for the Prince's eyes to close as he lulls into a gentle slumber.

She watches him, how his smile remains on his lips.

Stannis has been much more like a father to Jon in just a few moons, rather than Robert, who spent three whole years with Jon. Stannis isn't like Renly; he has a much more serious attitude, which makes it difficult to believe he is close with the Prince. Or any child. He lacks any sort of affection towards any other humans. She is proved wrong as she sees the usurper's brother cares very much of the boy.

"I'm sorry." His voice stirs her from her thoughts.

Ashara gives a small nod, not taking her eyes from Jon. "Sorry for being a complete arse?"

The knight is taken back, hearing her. No surprise to it. There aren't many ladies who curse in front of lords or knights. It is unladylike to them. In the past, she would have cared, but that was before she had spent time with the She-Wolf. Men aren't the only ones who can speak freely, without a care.

Gerold just looks down in shame. "I shouldn't have spoken badly of Lord Stark badly of him. I have no right to judge him. He did what he thought was the right thing to do."

She glances at him, arms folded. "And?"

"That I should cut my tongue off?"

She nods, turning to face him. "I would have to say you talking foolishness. But that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all."

"I know what I did wrong," he frowns. "But, you didn't let me finish speaking before. There's more to it."

"More disappointment, I presume," she briskly interrupts.

"I believe it won't be this time, my Lady. The one I may have confessed to is Ser Barristan," says Gerold. "It was with good intentions; Ser Barristan deserves to know the truth, that Rhaegar's son is alive."

Ashara sighs in defeat, a hand on her face. "The reason why must stay between us. The fewer the people that know, the better. The secret is less likely to be exposed."

"So I just let him live with his conscious full of guilty?" he asks when she finishes. "Letting him believe that he has failed his King?"

She regards him for a moment. "And, also, let me remind you how quickly he shifted his loyalty to Robert, the man who killed his King," she retorts coldly.

"Ser Barristan has his reasons for it," he says defensively. "It is not our place to judge him either for what he has done. We shouldn't worry much. He would fight for Prince Jon; it is his duty, our duty as Kingsguard. No matter if he believes or not. He will serve his King, the true King of the Seven Kingdoms."

She looks at him, and crosses the room to stand in front of him. She slices her hand to cup the redder cheek. "Does it still hurt?"

"A bit, not as much as before," he answers, staring into her eyes, his face only inches away, his breath warm against her face. "I had it coming."

"Indeed you did," she replies, pulling herself from his grasp, turning her back to him and walking to the door.

"Lord Stark is to come in a fortnight to see his nephew." Ashara turns her attention from the door turned to him. "I know what he meant to you. So, if you need anything, I just want to tell you that I will be here to support you. You have a friend, should you need one."

A friend? She wants to laugh, but her lips remain in a thin line. "Good night Ser Gerold." Within seconds she has left the prince's chamber.

Trust. Ashara thinks with all her mind. It is the only thing that keeps them together, trusting each other. It's what separated them from others. They couldn't afford to break this bond, not here, where foes were everywhere.

Gerold thinks only of the good, but never the consequences of it.

But, it makes Ashara realize how Elia must have felt when she was here, how meek she must have been, placing her trust in people so easily. She loved Elia. She was like a sister to her, but she won't become like her. She won't end up like she did.

She won't allow another child's corpse to be wrapped in red cloaks. She will do what she must do, alone. What it should have been from the beginning. There will be blood on her hands in the process. The blood of the Lannisters.


	8. Jaime I

The next king of Westeros will be no dragon, no stag but a wolf; the first Wolf that will sit on the Iron Throne. King Wolf, the littlest wolf, the babe that united Stark and Baratheon House and maybe stabilize the realm that an heir has been born.

His father hadn't been pleased about it; he wanted his twin sister to carry the heir, so a Lannister child would sit on the Iron Throne, a lion becoming a King. But who would go against Robert, the stag that killed a dragon and fought a war for his greatest treasure in all kingdom – his beloved betrothed, the she-wolf. Who she had held kidnapped by the silver prince, in the dark, they whisper that he became mad, that the coin land on the wrong side of the river.

Either way; both tales told the same story. Robert who with his love abolish the Mad King's reign, and end this cruelty dynasty that would have destroyed Westeros. Rhaegar, who with his love begin a vicious battle that Westeros had to bleed and remember for many years how the Targaryen came to an end. It taught that loved was man greatest weakness or it can represent the greatest strength.

It could be said about him, that he did for love, the love for his family, for his father, for the people in Westeros. Only in return, he was nothing but a kingslayer in their eyes; that a black cloak should wear around his shoulders.

Many lords agreed to do so, that he should be stripped of his white cloak for slipping a blade between the ribs of the Mad King. Jaime committed a crime, went against the vows, that one-man life is worth a thousand lives. Jaime isn't sure if he understands about honor or more importantly honorable men, it is worth to save thousands of lives for the price of one life? A man who would have burned to ash the whole kingdom in a blink of an eye. Was it truly worth to save such a man? Was it a sin not to spare that man?

The Gods were the only one to judge us, but Jaime was sure that he wouldn't regret it what he had done. He couldn't because what it has done cannot change.

Of course, unless you were Oberyn Martell. The brother of Princess Elia, the uncle to Princess Rhaenys and Aegon. Since he arrives King Landing's, he has been nothing but lurking in his shadows and taunting him whatever Jaime went. There was no day without Oberyn. Or even with another Kingsguard follow behind.

Even with King Robert pardon him of his crime, and remain with his white cloak on him, yet no one trusted him. Every time he went to do his duty, someone has to be with him. They regard him as he was a child, always oversee him. Even when it comes to the crown prince, Jaime would never have been alone with him in a room or in the garden.

It would be Ser Arthur or Ser Gerold who would spend time with the child, beside Lady Ashara; the Queen only lady-in-waiting and wet nurse of Prince Jon. The sister of the Sword of the Morning, one of Elia's companion. Had to return to King's Landing, Jaime had thought that she wouldn't step a foot, after all, it brings back dark memories for her by the time of the rebellion.

Ser Arthur, the sword of the Morning, had obtained pardon as he pledged his loyalty towards his new King, followed by Ser Gerold. Both of them vowed their swords to the end of their days. Robert didn't consider a choice, especially when this two kingsguard had protected Robert's child with their lives. The king wanted, more likely was forced by the Hand that they should remain with the white cloak, since having this two-valued knight rather than killed them which it would disgrace himself more than he already was from the murdered of Elia's children.

He forced the memory away.

It had been quiet, and Jaime could not say how long has been waiting in the Godswood. It was empty as it always had been, in the south no one worship the old gods. Now, it's used by the Queen; she used this ugly placed that Jaime only grows uglier with every passing day.

"Once upon a time, there was a King Wolf who fought a war for the most treasure of all kingdom, his lovely prince," Lyanna says, her voice gentle as a whisper, the prince was settled in her lap, his back against her chest. Her arms wrapped around his chest and tenderly kissed his head.

Rhaegar named the she-wolf the queen of love and beauty, the girl from the North. Jaime never pays attention to girls, especially her since Jaime never notice what was dwelled on about her, what did the silver prince find beauty on her.

Lyanna Stark, indeed earn the title of Queen of love and beauty after a few years growing into a woman. A beautiful woman. Her hair was soft brown, like the bark of an oak tree, not dark but simply gentle in any light and her grey eyes.

Her son took the image of her much more than the father. Or even less.

"But war came with a heavy price, the King loses his life and left his little prince and Queen alone with the Kingdom. Allies were lost, new enemies made." She says with a ghost smile on her face, leaned against the oak of the heart tree, while Jon was playing idly with her fingers.

It was hard to believe she was the cause of such a war, from afar she looks innocent and pure like a maid. But underneath under all that there was a wolf just waiting. Jaime saw on her brother, Brandon when he rode to King's Landing; he had blood in his veins instead of cold water. The sister was called the she-wolf for a reason; she must have the blood in her vein.

"So the Queen stood alone, happily was not." The child stops and looks at her mother. "Not happy ending?" he titled his head.

 _Not all fairy tales had happy ending boy._ Jaime swallows his words, keeping to himself.

A flicker emotion passed through her expressive eyes; the prince body pressed close to hers. "In every story, there's always a chapter to be told my little wolf, so even when all seems to turn to ashes, just remember that there's another chapter waiting."

She brushes her hand over the hair covering his forehead. "With a happy ending?" he asked.

The Queen leaned on a little closer, their forehead touching. "The Queen might have stood alone, but her little prince love gave her strength to go against the world and to write her the next chapter of the story."

The dark-haired boy almost smiles. "And the Prince became the Queen's knight."

"The little prince became a handsome man, brave and caring yet no matter he still the Queen's little prince. Her most precious person that she will always love him to the end of her last days and would do anything for him."

The boy arms wrapped around her neck and lay his head on her shoulder.

Robert mostly had spent time with his child when he was a babe, always holding in his arms and taking where he would go. The King had been besotted with his child, the child that he always wanted with the woman he loved. He didn't go on his hunting trips, rather spend in his child nurse room, even he decorated the nurse room.

He has been the dutiful husband; he took care of his child and his wife. He spent time with his wife, always with her where she goes. For a moment the bright side of King Landing was the royal Baratheon family, overshadowing the dark shadows that Targaygen family tragedy.

It was only briefly before the royal family began to collapse, Robert began to distance himself, spend more time doing what his best doing – whoring and drinking and hunting that dismiss his child growth. Mayhap the role of becoming the dutiful husband became bored for him and wanted to become once again maiden's fantasy.

Jaime had been grateful since if it weren't for Lyanna being alive, his twin would have to go through this. Cersei wouldn't deserve this treatment. Although Cersei would have better control over, she wouldn't allow Robert to what his please around her. Cersei would be more poisonous.

Lyanna who was still a girl had remained quiet, did nothing at all. Jaime felt pity for her, even more, when Robert used to come to her chambers drunkenly at night. He came happily but sometimes Robert got violent when he didn't get what he wanted, especially with the She-wolf. No one spoke against since as Kingsguard they don't say anything.

It brought nightmares to his sleep, how history might repeat itself. How he was incapable to help the Queen and how this might be a chance to change fate.

But he came too late since someone else spoke, Ser Arthur and Oberyn Martell; The two Dornish men that stood beside Lyanna Stark. The Noble Knight and the Red Viper, some whispers that they were her lovers. Thoroughly, they had been some whispers of the Queen since many lords didn't completely agree with her to crowned her queen.

"I like you,"

Jaime jumped, turning his face, speechless, his earlier thoughts were pushed away. He saw Lyanna looking at him, her grey gaze boring into him. The prince change position, he no longer was sat on her lap, but resting on her lap. There was no kingsguard inside, except for him, Lady Ashara had gone with Lord Renly who went to look for more books for Jon. Ser Gerold stood outside.

"You are a person that I can relate with." She informs him.

Jaime has never talked with Lyanna before, he saw her but never spoke in person. Since nothing much was too said between both of them. Or even to discuss between both of them, except the fact that Twyin, his father was coming to King's Landing.

"My son even says that you are the white and shine knight in the books." She says, brushing Jon's hair. "He adores you."

 _If I were, they wouldn't call me Kingslayer._ Jaime thought bitterly, he knew how people whisper behind his back. Yet, they couldn't say to his face. Cowards.

"The boy is naïve; children are at this stage of age, your grace," Jaime says. He wasn't a man to looked up – Ser Arthur Dayne was the knight to be looking up, the young Lannister still do, so must the crown prince do. "I just doing my duties as a Kingsguard."

"But they don't trust you." Her eyes swept back towards her son. "They see you nothing but a stained in their white cloaks. Someone who isn't worth to wear it."

 _Said the one who made thousands of live bleed to death._

"Yet here I am." The words came out unbidden, impetuous and sincere.

"So I am." She echoed back, releasing a soft chuckled.

For a minute there was just a brief silence once again.

Her hand stopped and with a put-upon sigh, she brushed his hair one last time to the side before turning to meet – again – his emerald gazed.

"I want to trust you, Jaime," Lyanna said, almost gentle. "You aren't your father, Jaime, there's good in you. No matter how many people try to convince me; I know there's good in you. Don't let other people tell you otherwise."

"I want to trust you, Jaime," Lyanna said, her face softens, something like pity in her gaze. "You aren't your father, Jaime, there's good in you. No matter how many people try to convince me; I know there's good in you. Don't allow other people to tell you otherwise."

Jaime didn't reply or made any snarled comment, he just stood there and listens for the first time. Speechless once again in front of her, it was like a punch in the gut.

"You were given another choice to make it right. And I want to believe it means something to you, that I can put my trust in you. That my son life is in good hands. I want to believe in you."

 _Believe in me… A kingslayer? A Lannister? Me?_ Jaime had always wanted to be like Ser Arthur, he was a true knight but when he killed Aerys, the chance was gone. No one would see him for what he wanted to be but rather for what his action had led him to.

"Please don't let us down."

Jaime could only nod in response.


End file.
